Nalhallem (CCW Faction)
Back: Nightmare Compact Minority ethnicity separatists. Mostly desert-dwelling Sayrhoul, but recently joined by the long-suffering Oinosi Celthestans, the original inhabitants of these lands. Opposing Alliances didn't quite know how to respond when they heard that Nalhallem had joined the Nightmare Compact, perhaps because they weren't certain what that meant. Nalhallem, after all, could mean several things. It could refer to the very remote regions of the Mahdrad Desert, where Sayrhoul have long hid in cave fortresses and oasis towns to escape Mage rule. It could also mean the hostile, free-spirited people of this region, with their peculiar customs and no discernable government. Or it could mean the middle segment of Celtheste's lucrative Eastern Trade Corridor, running through that land and controlled by those people. But the true Nalhallem is bigger than all that. It is an idea, a movement into the desert, the hills, the bogs, and all the other inhospitable areas of Celtheste to seek freedom from the domineering states in the valleys. The people of Nalhallem are the 'barbarians,' 'renegades,' and 'wilderpeople' of the land, defending their homes and way of life from the rule of the cities and empires. In a divided Celtheste they have held on to their autonomy by carefully manipulating the various warring states against each other. In a united Celtheste, they don't stand a chance. So they will come out of hiding, the hill dwellers, the savages; leaderless, formless, yet acting as one--Sayrhoul in the Mahdrad, Onoisi in the Southron forests, Lottless in the columns and Blindrunes--they will come from the corner of your eye, and you will fear them. More Background Nalhallem as a serious political movement formed during the wave of revolts that erupted across the Empire of Maslan when its leaders tried to tighten their control over their devolved territories. Maslan is, by far, the least cohesive of the Celthestan states. Its territories have for many years enjoyed a certain degree of autonomy--especially the Mahdrad Desert. Any attempts to control the desert dwellers always ends poorly, and this time was no different. Except that this time the uprising didn't end when Masslean troops withdrew. This time, the Mahdradis chased the Massleans back into their lands for thirty days and thirty nights. When the chase was over, Nalhallem declared itself a free territory. Meanwhile, in the South of Caltania, a similar situation was transpiring between the Onosh clans and their Caltanian rulers. Upon hearing the news from Nalhallem, the Oinosi took the fortress of Elevhold and declared their own independence. The Story Seeing potential allies, Adrian Jeruzhia of the Celthestan Legion invites representatives from both uprisings to a summit in Grand Thaend. Tensions are high and questions abound. Who arrives at the summit? Who leaves? Who fights under the Free State banner? Who stays entrenched in their fortresses? This is all to be seen. Whatever happens, Nalhallem fights a very different war than most other factions. They are driven not by vision or ambition, but by desperation and anger. From the start, it is a fight for their lives and livelihoods. Yet only a small group can see the danger that a unified Celtheste would pose to their autonomy, and it will be hard work to mobilize their compatriots. Though their numbers are great, the people of Nalhallem are leaderless, and not particularly looking for a leader, especially the Mahdradi Sayrhoul. For Nalhallem to be an effective force in this war, however, someone has to recruit and rally, convince, and cajole. That someone is you. The Characters What it means to be Nalhallem is a heavily ethnic and cultural issue, so essentially all members of this faction are either desert-dwelling Sayrhoul or Southron Oinosi. There might be exceptions for others who have taken on the culture and lifestyles of these people, but not many. There might also be representatives from other remote regions of Celtheste, but also not many at this point. All members will be deeply invested in their homelands and cultures and will have a strong belief in the independence or autonomy of their people. They may disagree on the degree of autonomy and the kind of self-rule they’d like to see, however, and this may lead to major contention among them. The Question The Mahdradi have famously existed without a central government since they fled Mage rule for the sands. Each oasis or fortress operates in its own way and deals with all the other Mahdradi communities on an equal level. The Oinosi are slightly more centralized but also incredibly wary of overarching authority. During wartime they will submit to a central command. They may even grow used to it. They may look to their wartime leaders to guide them into the future. And if Sayrhoul and Oinosi work together this closely…will they simply go their separate ways when the war is over? All this to say, in the very act of trying to preserve a way of life—that way may be irreparably changed. Is this to be embraced? Or guarded against? There’s also the matter of closing yourself off to the world. These are separatist movements, after all. Centuries of bad blood and oppression have led to this moment. But will independence solve these divisions and conflicts? Or worsen them? Special Character Esme Saif was born and raised in Nal Calagh, Nalhallem, but she and her brother, Kaylen, moved to the Republic of the Mahdrad (Nalhallem’s southern, cosmopolitan neighbor) when she was 17. She soon became disillusioned, however, with the politics of the Republic and their kowtowing to the Mages. Seeking an independent existence, she became a trader, cattle herder and adventurer. She and Kaylen gained fame for their death-defying stunts and speedy, reliable service. Esme is a playable (plot armored) character with her own plot detours. If no one chooses to play as her, she will still be in the faction and the group will play her during special events. The Setup You are a core group of representatives that attend the Summit at Grand Thaend. Nalhallem is more a potentiality then an actual entity, as it comprises many communities that must independently decide to take action. Each faction member may or may not have authority over their own home communities. The three Celthestan Onosh Kingdoms are also affiliated with Nalhallem and will lend assistance if they gain stability. You start on good terms with the Anacosmacs and on very bad terms with CCFH, who want to build a railroad through the Mahdrad. You also start on very bad terms with the government of Maslan. Advantages -Potentially large and free armies to work with, if they can be recruited -Great advantages on home turf and in guerrilla warfare -Great boost to popular support in Sayrhoul and Onosh regions -Chance for amazing wealth if Mahdradi trade route is recovered Challenges -Low starting skill levels and frequent attacks means potentially high fatality rates -Disadvantages in traditional warfare and in unfamiliar environments -Massive disadvantages in state governments (except for Onosh ones) -Being generally unable to recruit outside culture means some opportunities and capabilities will be limited.